1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-pass type image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus transfers an image signal in the form of a visible image on a printing medium, e.g., paper, according to a digital signal inputted from a computer or scanner. The image forming apparatus may be a laser beam printer, which forms an image via an electrostatic latent image. A color laser printer uses yellow Y, magenta M, cyan C, and black K toners and a desired color image is formed by sequentially developing toner images of different colors and superimposing them. In particular, to obtain a desired color, while a particular color toner is being used by a developing device, different color toners should not be used by other developing devices.